The Hell Hound of Remnant
by FreeLancer V
Summary: A simple plea can draw in even the mightiest of spirits. Having suffered the fate of death a second time in his world, Cú Chulainn is drawn to another. Though what manifests in Remnant is not the noble hero of Ulster, but rather a figure of twisted nature. Now a savage beast of war seeking nothing but battle, the Hell Hound of Ulster bares his fangs down upon the world of Remnant.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, this story is just a quick one-shot I felt like getting out. For those of you who follow or know about my other RWBY X Fate fanfic called Golden Remnants, then know that I'm currently working on Chapter Six for it. Also would like to add that I have made some big tweaks as well as very big additions to my Gilgamesh Stat Sheet on Chapter Five of my story Golden Remnants! So for those of you who have already read my previous version of my stat sheet for Gil, be sure to check it out and leave your thoughts on it! Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here and all rights go to Type-moon and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

* * *

_He heard it. A voice calling out, pleading for help. It was desperate and pure, near broken yet still determined._

_Beacon. Blake. Yang. Ruby._

_He didn't know what those names even meant. He didn't even know what or who they even were. Yet he was still drawn towards the voice nonetheless, towards a light which seemed to pierce the darkness around him._

_His vision was an incoherent haze, but he felt his soul being tugged and pulled towards the light. Even though he wasn't fully coherent, he knew what was happening. __He was being summoned, and he was answering the calls of his soon to be Master. _

_The light came closer and closer. Though before he finally reached it, darkness stained his vision and he felt it drip down his face like a heavy sludge, searing his skin and making him anew. _

_He bathed in the colors of the mud and felt himself being molded in it, unburdened from his morality and nobility. Wild, free, savage. He felt the glorious battlefield calling to him._

_And when he finally reached the light, the tainted Child of Light arose._

* * *

When his senses came to and the light died down, he had to admit, he sure as hell didn't know what was going on right now. Whatever was happening didn't seem like a Holy Grail War, but rather just a warzone of death and chaos. Something he was fully accustomed to. Something he fully embraced.

Despite ruminating on the matter, his honed instincts as a warrior didn't dull for even a second. Ominous crimson light swirled within his hands to instantly form the shape of his dreaded spear, the same color as the blood of so many it had bathed in. He pivoted hard on his feet, with his spear now in hand, and swept its wicked blade with enough force to forcefully part the air and shear apart nearby light posts with the sheer pressure alone. The metal monstrosity before him didn't even stand a chance as his spear effortlessly cleaved its entire body in half, circuitry and all, which was a pity honestly. He had been kept from having his share of blood and battle for too long thanks to that damned priest.

Cú Chulainn clicked his tongue at the sight of the now scrap metal. "What a letdown, I've fought fucking boars stronger than this."

A slight gasp drew his attention, and his blood red eyes roamed to meet the icy blue eyes of his summoner, a young girl obviously hardened from battle experience. He didn't fail to notice the swirling glyph beneath his feet which eventually faded away or the rapier in her hands. He flashed her a grin. A cute little warrior lady who could also use Runes? He could get behind this. It was definitely better than having that bastard priest.

"Oho, so you my master little lady?" He jovially asked with a jolly smile, flashing her fanged teeth more befitting those of a beast's than a human's. "If so just point away, and I'll slaughter anything and leave only their corpses behind."

The girl stared back at him with a mixed expression of both confusion and fear. "Uuhhh…"

Shit, was he scaring her? Man was he losing his way with the ladies. Not that he was interested in pursuing her though, she was way too young and he wasn't the horny little shit he was back then. His mentor had made sure to beat as much of that out of him as she could after what he did to Aife. Man, thinking back, Uncle Fergus hadn't been the best of role models for his impressionable childhood mind in that regard.

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts and looked to his summoner with a questioning look. Man was he itching for a fight, a _good_ fight. "So little lady, what are my orders here? Fight this? Kill that? This spear isn't for show y'know."

"Weiss, I don't know what the hell you just did but we got more incoming!" A voice screamed out, interrupting them.

The words brought a brief look of terror to his summoner's face as she looked towards the sight of more of those metal monstrosities heading their way. The words had the opposite effect on him however. He just smiled, he just couldn't stop smiling. This is what he lived for. The fighting, the screaming, the terror, the killing, the _thrill_. It was all so euphoric to his ears. The sounds of the battlefield was like a melody and he was its composer, or whatever fancy poetry bullshit wording he could use to describe the situation. Not that he let such thoughts stop him for even a moment though. He was already on the move, his beastly speed coming into full play as he seemed to blur out of existence completely.

The metal war-machines didn't even know what hit them before he slammed full force into one of them at his top speed. An initial shoulder bash sent one spiraling and crumpling into the pavement in an explosion of metal, scraps, and circuitry. He slammed his foot into the ground, planting it with such force that the ground shook with a tremor, before ripping his spear through the air like a mace to send another exploding into a pile of scrap as the shaft of his spear collided with its reinforced armor. He stabbed his spear deep into the armored body of another which charged at him and held it there in place, halting its approach effortlessly with his sheer strength alone. The blade of his spear sunk deep into it like fangs with practical ease despite its armor, and he could feel the potent curse within it violently surging outwards. Though it was an opponent of cold metal rather than blood and flesh, it didn't matter as barbs erupted from within the metal monstrosity's body.

He kicked aside the now destroyed war-machine and cackled like a madman at the literal broken sight of his adversaries, howling into the night at the top of his lungs with a primordial roar which shook the world. This wasn't enough though, this wasn't _nearly_ enough. He was riding on the high for the moment, but how much longer would it last until he got bored? Until he ran out of enemies to fight? The thoughts nearly spoiled his current mood until he was snapped out of his trance by a voice.

"Taking out goddamn Paladins just like that. Weiss, who the hell, no, _what_ the hell did you summon?"

He looked towards the direction of the voice, identifying it as a beret wearing girl with a mini-gun in her hands. Wait, was that mini-gun _also_ a purse? Holy shit, talk about a badass lady.

"I… I don't know. I just activated my Semblance and then it just happened." Weiss, his summoner, responded in a daze. "I've never been able to summon anything before this, let alone an actual person."

Huh, to think he would encounter two masters who were completely clueless. Talk about coincidence. Though this world did feel different. He closed his eyes for a moment and focused his energy into the world around him. He didn't know why he was summoned with abilities his Caster class would have, more specifically his druidic abilities, but he wasn't really up for questioning anything right now given how confusing everything was at the moment. The feedback he got felt different from the energy of Gai, though his druid abilities were also pretty new to him so he really didn't know any better to be honest. Plus, even if this place was a weird timeline or some new world, as long as he got to fight then he was down.

Back to the matter at hand, it wouldn't do for his Master to be clueless on the situation. "You just gave me the gateway to manifest here little lady, and I was inadvertently drawn to your pleas for help."

She stared back at him in befuddlement. The beret wearing girl did so as well, and all the other kids that he just noticed gave him the same looks. Jeez, what a drag. He could be out fighting something right now, not trying to babysit a bunch of kids. Albeit a bunch of kids who were obviously warriors and had sweet weapons, but kids nonetheless.

He tapped the side of his head at his summoner's confused look. "I could hear your thoughts y'know. I don't know what the fuck Beacon is, or who the hell Ruby, Yang and Blake are. But they're obviously extremely important to you if you were able to draw me in with your cries for help alone. No catalyst even, just the desire to protect them. I respect that little lady."

They still gave him the same looks of confusion. He shrugged, he tried his best honestly. He gave them the truth and if they didn't believe him then so be it. He didn't give a shit honestly nor did he want to waste any more of his time trying to convince them. He had places to be and enemies to fight.

"Whatever, whether you guys choose to believe me or not is up to you. I honestly don't care." His blood red eyes snapped towards his summoner with such intensity that her body jolted in surprise. "Seeing as you don't have any specific orders for me, then I'm just going to do my own thing for now. Call me when you need me, Master."

He turned his back towards them and sniffed the air, honing his feral senses to locate the where most of the fighting was occurring. Before he left however, he turned his head back towards his summoner with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, Weiss was it? The name's Cú Chulainn, but you can just call me Cú."

She reached a hand out to him as if to somehow stop him. "Wait!"

He didn't make any move to stop however and tapped the side of his head with his finger. "Keep in touch, yeah?"

Then he was off with the wind, taking off in a blur incomprehensible to their sight. He took to the sky with a leap and landed atop the roof of a building before hopping onto another building and then another, allowing the smell of metal and blood to guide him towards the battlefield. He glided in the air to the next building over and swiped his spear to effortlessly decapitate a massive bear trying to scale the building's walls, leaving its now barbed riddled corpse to fall helplessly to the ground. Seeing where the beast was trying to reach, he saw a few innocents who had holed themselves up on the rooftop. Once they noticed his presence they called out to him for help, a glimmer of hope on their faces in this hellzone of death and suffering. He paid them no particular mind however, just killing an abnormally large bird which had attempted to snatch them in its talons, before taking off once more in an instant.

Somewhere deep down, he felt his heart pang, but he ignored the feeling. The battlefield and what it entailed was all that mattered to him. He was no chivalrous knight in shining armor like the Knights of the Round Table, nor was he like his more noble Irish hero descendants like the Knights of Fianna. He had bedded countless women and even raped one, cheated on his wife countless times, killed his own son in cold blood, and slaughtered thousands upon thousands on the battlefield and enjoyed it all just for the fights. He wasn't worthy to don the title of a hero unless he wished to stain the names of others far more pure and noble than him. He was just a savage hound to unleash, a spear to be wielded, and a shield to use. He was no hero who actively sought to protect the innocent nor was he a champion for the weak. No, he was just a beast of war with his own loose moral code. Someone who was just praised and showered in glory for his murderous deeds. Nothing more, nothing less. And he would be damn sure to get as much fun out of it as he could.

He leapt from the rooftops and landed onto a street with a powerful slam and indented a crater into the pavement. He stepped over the bodies of the dead which littered the street and pushed past a few civilians who ran by with horrified expressions, raw fear and primitive instincts guiding their actions. He couldn't help but slightly scowl as they ran past him. People were so fake under the whole civilized act and social personas. They were no better than just animals guided by their selfish desires and survival instincts. Just throw in the prospect of death, and all of their lofty values in justice and morals would disappear in an instant in favor of self preservation and survival instinct. At least he was honest with his desires and embraced his true, bloodthirsty nature with nothing short of joy, even if it would more than likely get him killed again eventually.

He shook his head. Why the hell was he even thinking about this stuff? Now of all times especially? He didn't have some bullshit, philosophical, superior high ground over humanity or some shit like that. He was just as flawed, probably even more flawed in all honesty.

Luckily a large pack of dark beasts resembling werewolves gave him a much needed distraction from his thoughts. He immediately ran one straight through with his spear, barbs immediately erupting outwards from within its body, before flinging its now spiked corpse at another which attempted to lunge at him. He flipped his spear to deflect a clawed hand from behind and lashed out with a kick which caused its entire body to burst into nothing but limbs and blood. He lopped off the head of the next and eviscerated a few more with a single swing. With practiced ease, he flipped and twirled his spear in his hands and around his body in a series of attacks which whistled through the air in smooth strokes. Blood and limbs rained all around him in his bloody dance. His spear and body moved as one in a blur of nothing but blood and death, flowing and slicing through the beasts with ruthless efficiency and skill far transcending the capabilities of humans. He relished in the blood and their howls of pain, allowing the familiar trance of battle to take over his mind. He felt his cursed spear hum with sadistic joy in his hands as they both bathed in a joyous shower of blood in their massacre.

Though the bloodbath ended quickly, much to his disappointment. He could feel his spear growl in discontent as well. "Yeah I know buddy, the beasts here aren't anything like the ones back in Ireland. We're just going to have to make do with what we got."

He sighed and looked up towards the night sky for the first time since his summoning. It was shrouded in a literal mass of darkness as swarms of massive birds of darkness as well as beasts resembling griffons flooded the sky above. All the squawking and screeching they were making was beginning to really get on his nerves.

His fingertips lit up with a vibrant glow as he traced an entire volley of archaic symbols into the air which illuminated the night. The runes immediately came to life in intense infernos and launched themselves upwards to light the darkened skies. The beasts screeched and hissed at the incoming light, attempting to disperse and evade the threat. Though their numbers worked against them as they merely ran into one another in their frenzy. Dozens upon dozens of immense explosions lit up the dark masses and countless limbs fell from the sky in showers of blood, while others were burned to ash or were still helplessly burning. He sent countless more volleys of his Ansuz runes up into the sky, enjoying the light show as flying beasts by the hundreds to thousands screeched and wailed in burning agony. Any stragglers immediately dispersed from the vicinity.

Good, that would shut them all up for a little bit. Though, while that was enjoyable, hopefully he could find an opponent more worthwhile. He ached for something even resembling a good fight and Gáe Bolg thirsted for worthy blood, not the blood of weaklings.

Then he sensed it, or rather he felt it first. The ground shook violently and the ground beneath him threatened to split apart into a chasm. Screams of terror rang out from all around the city, but he once more ignored them despite the annoying pang in his heart. Instead, he smiled. He let a genuine bloodthirsty smile split his face, stretching so far across that he probably looked like a madman. Wait, who was he kidding? He was a madman. But he didn't care for any of that at the moment. Something was coming. Something that might actually be worthwhile was coming, and he couldn't help but smile.

Then, in the far distance, something emerged from the mountain. Or rather, it exploded outwards from inside of it, sending boulders and rocks flying into the sky. A massive figure of pitch black and bone-white unfurled its crimson wings to take to the night sky. For a few tense seconds it seemed to stand still, flapping idly in the sky without moving from its position in the air. Then it let loose a horrifying screech which shook the sky and land alike before it descended upon the city and its inhabitants in its terrifying glory.

It seemed like something straight out of a fairytale or myth, something that only a fantastical hero or noble knight of legend could combat. Well he wasn't any damn hero or righteous knight, but he sure as hell was down for fighting the thing. To think that he would get the chance to fight a fucking _dragon_. He'd fought an expansive variety of monsters and beasts before back in Ireland, but never had he fought a dragon even once in his lifetime. Chimeras? Sure. Demon Boars? Plenty of them. Giants? Check. Fomorian gods? Yep. But never had he fought a dragon before. Man was this world just full of surprises.

His body moved in tandem with his desires, hurdling recklessly towards the drake which seemed to shroud the world in darkness beneath its massive wings. He swept past the streets like a violent gale, clearing a path towards his target and leaving behind remains numbering in the hundreds of beasts and automated war-machines alike. It was no different than his countless other times on the battlefield. He tore a path through his enemies alone as a savage one-man army.

The dragon let loose another mighty roar before its throat lit up with a telltale sign iconic of its kind. Blinding fire so intense that he could even feel its heat from where he was gushed out from its mouth, effortlessly melting apart an airship which had been laying firing upon it. The sight of its power got him even more excited. He briefly glanced over the sight of the falling wreckage of the airship. Poor bastards though, at least they went down fighting.

He didn't pay the thought of the fallen another second however and continued to make his way towards his prey. His spear resonated in kind with his thirst for blood as he stabbed it deep into the ground, causing entire thickets and pillars of barbs to erupt from the ground like plant life in a crazed bloom. Countless beasts and automated machines were impaled and lifted high off the ground before even more barbs then sprouted from within their bodies, leaving their brutally impaled remains dangling in the air. He didn't pay them any mind though. They were just distractions, unsatisfying little ants keeping him away from his real prey.

As he surged forward in his blood crazed state, he flipped his spear in his hand and reared back his arm before hurling it with all his might. The cursed spear tore the air with an ear-splitting sound which shattered any glass around, ruthlessly breaking the sound barrier and producing shock-waves which stripped off pavement and building walls alike. His prey howled in agonized pain as his spear viciously tore a gaping hole straight through its body before continuing to fly off into the distance in a crimson streak of light. The curse of his spear left its gaping wound unable to heal and barbs soon sprouted from within to fill in the new empty space in its body. The dragon screeched and thrashed wildly in the air as it was impaled from within, barbs beginning to erupt from its wings as well. Though despite its lethal wound, its eyes immediately snapped towards him, honing in on him and him alone with an intense stare which spoke volumes of its fury.

He honestly didn't expect it to be that tough with how disappointing all the other beasts he had faced so far had been, and he thought it would die there and then when his spear punched a hole through its body. But seeing it still up and kicking made his heart soar with joy. Maybe this would be fun after all.

"Hahahaha! Come on big guy, I'm right here!" He howled with joy, spreading his arms wide in his elation.

As if hearing him, it responded back with an enraged roar more horrifying than any of its previous ones. Even as it fell from the sky, the drake utilized the shredded remains of its wings to at least somewhat maintain its leverage in the air, gliding downwards in a surprisingly smooth motion straight towards him despite its current state. It wasn't until it came closer and closer did he realize the sheer size of the thing. Maybe he could fight a bit of fire with fire. Quite literally in his case.

He traced more of his Ansuz runes into the air and sent them flying towards his incoming foe. However, the flying behemoth did something he didn't expect at all. Blood which poured from the gaping barbed filled wound in its body instantly began to morph and mold itself into familiar, winged monstrous shapes. Countless of the newly birthed beasts instantly flew to intercept the incoming barrage of fireballs. Birds and griffons alike screeched with dying wails as they sacrificed their bodies to shield their superior. The dragon immediately emerged from the smoke of the numerous explosions and wasted no time in trying to devour his whole body.

He instantly leapt out of the way, jumping over its entire body, and landing on the other side of it. An elated smile formed on his face and his blood raced with excitement. "Oho, now that's what I'm talking about! Come on big guy! You can keep on playing right?"

The dragon roared in response, using the remains of its wings to ascend as high as it could into the air with mighty flaps before looping around towards him. More of its oozing blood formed countless winged beasts for it to command while any of its blood which landed on the ground formed familiar figures of werewolves and bears, as well as even massive scorpions and strange two legged beasts.

He grinned at the sight. The thing was smarter than it looked, sending in a bunch of small fry to try and distract him while it searched for an opening to strike. The lesser beasts made haste towards him, and he smashed in the faces of those who came close effortlessly with brutal punches and precise kicks. Too bad he planned to end this pretty soon.

He stomped his foot and massive thickets of thick tree roots erupted from the ground, impaling the entirety of the horde of dark beasts in mere seconds. Any who flew towards him were swatted out of the air and smashed into the ground as he willed the roots to extend towards the sky.

"Is that all you got!" He mocked, spreading his arms wide towards his flying foe above. "Come on, enough with the bullshit! Just you and me right here, right now!"

His adversary let out a low growl before swooping straight down, picking up speed by the second, before evening out in a straight path towards him. As it lowered to the ground it crashed through countless buildings with literal ease without even slowing down in its honed rage. It opened its maw, lined with bone-white teeth hungering for his flesh, and let loose a might roar.

In response, he slammed his hand into the ground and a ring of fire flared to life around him as he began to chant an incantation. Within close enough range, the drake opened its gaping maw, which thirsted for his blood, as sweltering heat began to light up its throat. Blinding white heat once more was loosed from its mouth and surged towards him without mercy, scorching the pavement to ash and melting even stone buildings in the vicinity with ease. Immediately, thick walls of tree roots emerged from the ground to intercept the hellfire. However, even through his makeshift wall, he could still feel the heat of its breath on his skin and it burning away at his summoned tree roots.

Though the wall gave him more than enough time to complete the chant. He smiled to himself. To think that his druid abilities would actually come in handy. Neat. "Alright big fella, it's time for you to come out and play! Giant of all trees, Wicker Man!"

From the ring of fire emerged a giant being composed of countless tree branches and a coat of fire which wrapped around its body. Its torso was a cage and its figure represented something vaguely human. It was something used by Celtic druids for ritualistic purposes, a sacrifice seeking giant of flames and wood. It was an ace up his sleeve which his mentor didn't teach him or even know about for that matter. Even he himself didn't know exactly why he got such a Noble Phantasm, but he didn't question it. The interpretation of legends and the Throne just worked weirdly like that he guessed. Not that he was complaining though.

The gigantic being took a step forward as its attention was drawn to the quickly incoming dragon. Cú nimbly leapt onto its shoulder as if to ride the flaming giant into battle, ignoring the intense flames coating its body. "All right big fella, you know what to do!"

The creaks of its body as it moved forward seemed to answer him. Its stomps shook the ground with intense tremors as it ran to meet the incoming dragon, mindlessly knocking aside cars and trucks in its one way collision course with its foe. As they neared, the drake opened its maw once more to loose another torrent of flames. Though the Wicker Man brushed aside the shower of flames and continued straight through it, shielding him with its large arms, before shoulder ramming into the surprised drake. It screeched in pain as it was sent crashing into the ground on its backside before lashing out with its clawed feet. The bone-white claws scraped chunks of enchanted wood off of the Wicker Man but did nothing more as it extended both of its hands to grasp its throat. The action cut off the flames rising in the dragon's throat as it flailed helplessly in the giant's choke-hold, its strength diminished from having been grounded alongside having barbs protruding from its body. It thrashed desperately, lashing out by biting and tearing entire chunks off of the giant's wooden arms despite the intense flames which coated its entire body.

"Alright, keep him right there big guy!" As he said that, he leapt off of its shoulder and high into the sky. His spear zipped back into his hands in a crimson streak of light. The dragon's glowing eyes locked onto his as he ascended into the sky as if looking upon its final moments.

Time seemed to stop as he hung in the air. He flipped his spear into a reverse grip and lined his shoulders. Gáe Bolg howled with cursed energy as crimson flames bursted from within it and coated its entire length in a wicked glow. His spear wasn't some holy weapon wielded by virtuous saints or the noble weapons of righteous heroes. No, it was demonic by nature with an unquenchable thirst for blood, cursed to bring unfathomable pain to any it sinks its fangs into. It was a weapon of horror unbefitting a proper hero. A weapon perfectly fit for him.

"Taste the fangs of Culann's savage hound!" Countless veins bulged from his face and a crazed smile split his face in two, revealing perfectly white rows of fanged teeth. He reared his arm back to its absolute limits, feeling his muscles beginning to tear as he took aim.

The dragon screeched and thrashed desperately, whipping out its tail violently and desecrating a few buildings with powerful swings. Though the Wicker Man held it firm in its iron tight grasp. His spear howled with bloodthirsty glee in his grip, perfectly matching the mood of its murderous wielder. It wasn't something to be wielded for the sake of peace and prosperity, but rather for the sake of violent conflict and never ending war. If his spear was to embody some sort of ideal, then it would embody the notion of war where the battlefield never ended and rivers of blood stained the land. In the dead of night, his blood-red crimson eyes glinted with a vicious shine and he looked down upon his prey with a predatory smile.

"This is the end for you!" Steam escaped his mouth as he roared the name of his cursed spear into the night. _**"Gáe Bolg, Gouging Spear of Carnage!"**_

His arm tore off from his shoulder socket with a sickening pop and dangled uselessly by his side, hanging on by only a few strands of remaining muscle, as he hurled his spear with terrifying might. The sound was deafening as Gáe Bolg brutally ripped through the air, breaking the sound barrier several times over and desecrating any building in the vicinity through the shock-waves alone. Like a soaring star, his spear roared through the sky in a blurred streak and showered the world below in a dreaded crimson glow.

The dragon looked up upon the descending accursed light and let loose a final defiant roar before it struck the land. The deafening sound of destruction didn't go unheard. Any and all within the city saw the unholy, blinding light which washed over the city and bathed the night in a crimson glow. It wasn't a brilliant light of hope which would inspire others for generations to come, nor was it something which embodied the noble souls of heroes. It was a dreadful light which only heralded death and destruction, endless blood and brutal carnage.

And the whole world shook as a massive explosion engulfed the entire city in its blood-soaked glow.

* * *

_The Throne of Heroes - Heroic Spirit Records: Cú Chulainn (Alter)_

_ \- The vaunted Child of Light, his namesake no more than a hollow title of his actual deeds committed for the sake of glory and bloodshed. Through carnage and massacre did he earn his glory, upon the mountains of corpses of the countless fallen did he become showered in praise for his so called "heroics". In light of the countless atrocities he committed did this figure of his arise. From the ashes of his former self was he reborn, and by means of the Holy Grail's mud did this mutated form of his come forth. Long gone is the wild but noble hero of Ulster. All that remains__ is a hollow shell of his former self, The Hell Hound of Ulster, a mere savage beast of war unchained from its leash._

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll admit that I felt inspired to write this story after seeing the return of Fell The Tempest's "Remnant" fanfic which you guys should totally go check out! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot and the twist I put on ****Cú's character here! Just felt like making things a bit more interesting for the story. As it is a one-shot however, I will not continue the story nor do I plan on continuing it as it was really a heat of the moment idea. Also, if you guys want to see it, I have a stat sheet of this Cú in the making right now which does delve more into detail about his character and current circumstances as well as the typical format of including his Parameters, Skills, and Noble Phantasms. So leave a comment on if you want to see this stat sheet or not.**

**As for my other RWBY X Fate story Golden Remnants, for those of you who have read and enjoyed it, I am currently working on Chapter Six for it. I apologize for my absence in updating the story, but my first year of college has really gotten in the way lately. Though be sure to check out my updated Gilgamesh Stat Sheet as I've made some very big additions to it. **

**Anyway, please leave a comment on my one-shot story, The Hell Hound of Remnant, here in the reviews and tell me your thoughts on it! Tell me whether you liked it or not, or just see some problems with it! If you guys want to see my stat sheet for this ****Cú, leave a comment saying so!**** I hope you guys enjoyed the story and thanks for reading!**


End file.
